


halfway human (human squip one shots)

by Yesiamthesquip



Series: human squip au [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, all fluff, based off my squip au, cute stuff, human squip au, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamthesquip/pseuds/Yesiamthesquip
Summary: this is a series of one shots dedicated to my human squip au and my other fanfic "Project rehabilitation". i'm afraid that during the main story line we won't get enough cute interactions between characters, so i made these one shots so characters can have cute fluff moments in this universe.YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ PROJECT REHABILITATION IN ORDER TO READ THESE ONE SHOTS, BUT IT MAY BE HELPFUL.





	1. chemisty with canigula

**Author's Note:**

> once again, you don't have to read project rehabilitation in order to understand whats going on in these one shots, but it may be helpful.
> 
> fyi: if you don't want to read project rehabilitation, in this universe everyone but jeremy refers to the squip as "stephen" because that is his alias.

“So, have you done anything like this before?” christine asked the squip, he pencil quickly scribbling down the rest of the chemical formula before heading over to start the experiment. “We never did this at my old school, but it can’t be that hard” the squip said as he examined the formula. Hes dealt with a lot of things like this in the past, he was sure he wouldn’t have a problem aceing this assignment. 

 

“You have a lot of confidence, that’s good. Now, put these on!” christine said happily as she shoved some goggles in his direction. The squip liked having a smart girl like christine as his chemistry partner. He was almost stuck with being madeleines partner. It would have been fine if madeline didn’t almost set him on fire. So christine was a good new partner.

 

Christine carefully put the first chemical into the test tube, then slowly into the beaker. “Now you want to be careful, if this goes wrong we could accidently destroy the classroom and my gpa can’t handle a failure like that” christine warned. The squip laughed as he looked over the formula. As christine went to go was out her test tube, the squip decided to help out and speed up the process. Christine told him to let her handle the first part, but he would like to help her out. He grabbed the next chemical,  C12H24O12  and was about to pour it in. suddenly christine’s head jerked around and her face went white. “Stephen don-” but it was too late. The squip had already dumped the chemical in as christine rushed over to stop him. The next the she and the squip knew, they were both covered in a strange lime green liquid. The were quickly rushed over to the little shower area in the corner of the class and were doused with water to avoid the chemicals doing anything bad to them. They had to stay after class to clean up.

 

“You misread the formula, you were supposed to use  C12H24O13 ” christine said, not meeting his eyes. She was trying to dry off her hair and clean off the table at the same time. The squip felt bad for letting her down and wanted to do something to make her happy. “Maybe….we can try again?” the squip said awkwardly. Christine let out a small laugh. “You’re joking. Mrs. Cullen never lets us retake this assignment. God, i hope my parents don’t freak” she said. The squip was about to speak again when the teacher entered the room, looking proud. “Ms. Canigula, Mr. Morris, i am very pleased with you” the teacher said with a gleaming smile. Both christine and the squip stared at her with a shared puzzled expression. “Why? I thought we failed the experiment..” christine said confused.  “Oh you did” the teacher started, “but we had to take the creation elsewhere so you kids could be safe, but we found out what you made wasn’t strange at all!” their teacher laughed and the two kids were starting to feel terrified. 

 

“Mrs. Cullen, i don’t really understand” the squip said. “You kids didn’t make the intended formula, but you made something better!” the teacher cheered. Suddenly she brought back out their failed experiment from earlier and handed it to christine. “Drink it” she said. 

 

“WHAT?!” both christine and the squip shouted in shock. “Drink it” the teacher said again simply. Slowly, christine looked back at the squip, then took a sip of the experiment. Suddenly her eyes widened and she put down the glass. “No way! This tastes exactly like-” she started, but was cut off again by the teacher. “Exactly! You two somehow managed to make mountain dew simply from the chemicals we had in the classroom!” the teacher said proudly. “You two have done something i wasn’t sure could be done, and for that, you pass the assignment.” “really!” christine said happily. “Yes, now don’t make me regret it. And don’t try using different chemicals in my classroom again!” she said and exited the room. 

  
“Well, i guess everything did turn out okay” christine smiled. “Thanks stephen, i know you didn’t intend for this to happen, but maybe it was for the best.” christine left the room quietly and the squip stayed behind to clean up the rest of the classroom.  _ God, no wonder mountain dew works so well for squips, it’s entirely chemical! _ The squip joked to himself as he finished cleaning the room with a new happy feeling rushing through him. He felt proud.


	2. Lohst in the fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the squip prepares to spend the fourth of july with brooke, the notice someone special is absent from the big night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im doing this on my phone so im REALLY REALLY SORRY if there are a lot of spelling mistakes! Please enjoy anyway!

"Hey so, where is everybody?" The squip asked upon arriving at the empty site, everything empty except for brooke, a blanket, and some drinks.

 

"oh! Well, rich and jake went to the beach today, and jenna is off somewhere in vegas doing god knows what, what about jeremy?" Brooke asked. "Hes spending the night playing old video games in michaels basement" the squip laughed and took a seat next to brooke. "Is chloe coming?" He asked. 

 

Suddenly brookes face went a little paler. "Oh yeah chloe! She will absolutely be here! She's just.....running a little late" she said nervously. Its been made easy by brooke that she had feelings for chloe. Wether chloe felt the same way, the squip would have to keep looking into that.

 

the afternoon went by nicely with the squip and brooke talking until the sun set and the moon had rose over them. "We really haven't gotten the chance to really get to hang out since you came here stephen, its nice to hang with you" brooke smiled. "I enjoy hanging out with you too brooke" the squip said as he checked the time. 9:47 PM. "So, whens chloe coming?" The squip asked again.

 

there was a long silence that followed with brooke not meeting his eyes. She looked down with a face of defeat. "I....i guess shes not coming tonight. Im sorry if this seemed like a waste of time, i thought we were all going to watch the fireworks together" she said sadly. 

 

It was true that that was the original plan. They were all going to meet up at the park an watch the fireworks together. Maybe everyone just forgot? "Brooke, don't worry, in sure she will come" the squip said, but brooke gave hima quick look of sadness. "But what if she doesn't? Maybe she went to go hang out with dustin or something! Maybe she had better plans than hanging out with me" brooke looked off at the sky as the first fireworks began shooting up in the air, red white and blue sparks flying about. They sat in silence and watched for a long time, but the squip couldn't get over brookes sad face as she watched the light show above them.

 

"listen brooke" the squip started, "im sorry chloe didn't show up tonight, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun? Maybe the two of us can just watch together and not worry about what other people decide to do tonight" he said. Brooke turned to him with an unreadable face due to the only light source being the glistening sparks above them, but the squip swore he saw her smile. "Yeah, i would like that" she said.

 

so brooke and the squip lay back and watch the vibrant colors shoot across the sky for over an hour, talking amongst themselves. The squip enjoyed being around brooke, she was really laid back and enjoyed the simple things. They were almost done with the fireworks when suddenly the squip and brooke felt a bright light shine on their faces.

 

"there you are!" Chloe said happily, rushing over to them. "Im sososososo sorry im late, i was picking this up as a suprise!" Chloe said as she held up a box of sparklers. "I thought they would be fun for us to do together! Hey, where is everybody?" She questioned. "They thought they had better plans tonight, like we thought you did" brooke said softly. Both brooke and chloes eyes met and chloes happy eyes softened at brookes sad eyes. "Im really sorry brooke, i was just trying to find us something special to do tonight. I promise i will try to keep my time management better. You know there is no one else i would rather spend tonight with" chloe smiled.

 

Brooke's face turned as red as the fireworks above them. Brooke quickly threw herself at chloe, tackling her to the ground. "I can never stay mad at you!" Brooke said cheerfully. Slowly the squip stood up. "Ok then chloe, mind showing us how exactly to use these sparklers?"

 

brooke, chloe, and the squip spent a large anount of time runing around messing with the sparklers. The squip felt what is was like to be a child, to run around all silly, playing stupid games with your friends. Next thing he knew, he was holding up brookes phone ready to take a picture. 

 

"Ready when you are!" The squip said as brooke anc chloe giggled. "Ok! Three...two...one!" Chloe shouted as she and brooke both quickly moved their sparklers and the squip snapped a photo. The girls rushed behind him to look on the phone and see the photo.

 

brooke and chloe stood happily next to eachother, both of their sparklers leaving trails that formed together to make a heart. "I love it!" Brooke practically jumped up and down as she hugged chloe. "Im glad these sparklers were actually worth the wait" she joked. The squip was happy to see the two of them jumping around together, it made him feel happy to be included in this american tradition he never would have expirenced if he stayed as a computer inside jeremy's mind.

 

it was truley a night all three of them would remember.

 

happy fourth of july!


	3. you better thank me for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tests are hard for michael. the squip tries to help in the only way he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been so inactive lately! i'm trying to get back on more consistent stuff so here is a one shot!

michael sat at his desk, frantically looking at the paper in front of him. he knew he should have studied for his test on 1984, but he couldn't resist jeremy's offer to come hang out and play video games the night before. not to mention michael can hardly remember that much about the book anyway.

 

 _ok think, the essay part should be doable, but the rest?_  michael thought as the panic started to rise.

 

contrary to popular belief, michael was terrible in English. he never really cared for reading and grammar has always been difficult for most high school students in general. so out of all the classes michael dreaded, English was the most. not to mention he had to sit next to stephen the whole time. 

 

stephen never paid _that_ much attention to michael in class, but michael could always see him giving michael sideways glances every now and then. it drove michael crazy. _what was he thinking? what does he know that michael doesn't? who is this guy?_

 

michael fumbled with his pencil as he looked over his answers. he kept going back and fourth between questions, erasing answers, circling answers, erasing, circling, the cycle went on and on. michael feared he was never going to get through this test. his grade was already bad enough, who knew what would happen to him if his grade plummeted more. 

 

michael's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nudge to his side. he looked over and saw stephen leaning down over his desk, like he was sleeping. was he already done! there is no way he could have done it all so quickly! michael thought, then he noticed the time. stephen hadn't finished quick, michael was just taking forever.  michael only had 10 minutes left to finish the test. 

 

michaels panic worsened when he suddenly felt that nudging feeling again. he whipped his head around and saw stephen giving him an odd look. michael was confused as stephens eyes made there way from micheal down to his desk, then back to michael, then back to the desk. michael looked down to meet where stephen was looking, and saw what he was trying to say. stephen wasn't trying to rest, _he was trying to shield his test so michael could see the answers._

 

michael's eyes met stephens once again, and he gave michael a small nod then went back to putting his head down on the desk. could michael really do this? he never cheated off of anyone before, and he's never heard of someone _letting someone else cheat off of them_ , so what was going on? very reluctantly, michael began copying down stephens answers. he made sure to change a couple so it wasn't completely obvious to the teacher, and finished just as the class had ended. 

 

before michael could even get a word out, stephen had left

 

*********

 

"very good job Mr. Morris" the teacher said as she handed stephen his test back. a 93. stephen seemed very proud of his work and happily put his work away. the teacher made a couple more rounds before stopping back over at michael and stephens desks again. "i'm very surprised Mr. Mell, excellent job" she said as she handed him his test. a 98! michael felt like he could cheer right now, but that would be weird, so he didn't. he was bouncing up and down excitedly when he suddenly remembered how he got that grade in the first place. he just copied most of the answers off of stephen. he slowly turned to stephen who was giving his a warm smile that made michael's skin crawl cause it was _too sweet._

 

michael tried to speak but was immediately stopped. "you don't need to say anything, just don't go and rat me out for letting you cheat" stephen said, and michael gave an awkward smile. they went back to class as normal, but michael still felt the need to say something. he leaned over to stephen so he could talk with out the teacher hearing. "stephen really, thank you" michael said, and stephen chuckled a little. "don't mention it" he said

 

stephen really wasn't a bad guy. maybe michael just wished for stephen to be a bad guy so he'd have a reason to feel the way he does. but michael can't be too hard on the guy. he really was just a sweet guy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off when the squip mentioned how he let micheal cheat off of him in project rehabilitation cause im just taking ideas right out of the story now lol


	4. family nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just your typical night in the heere household

"son can you hand me that jar?" mr heere asked jeremy as they ran around the kitchen. part of mr heere's plan to being a better father was cooking meals for jeremy instead of just ordering out all the time. its a nice gesture, except mr heere cant cook at all. it's a good thing he has jeremy and the squip around. jeremy passed mr heere the can of tomato sauce and he placed it next to the pot of boiling water. the squip was setting up the table, which, not surprisingly, was another foreign concept to the heere household.

 

"thank you stephen!" mr heere said warmly, which made the squip smile. he couldn't really help it. mr heere had improved much since the night of the play, and its made the whole house feel a lot more alive. he's taking his job a lot more seriously and hes always made sure to be around for jeremy. the squip can remember before he completely vanished from jeremy's brain how he came to jeremy's aid during a serious panic attack. it was something that surprised the squip, it seemed almost out of character. but since that night jeremy has been much more open with his father. 

 

"dinner will be ready soon!" mr heere called out. jeremy and the squip slightly cringed as mr heere quickly removed the not completely cooked noodles from the pot. they both weren't eager to critique his cooking, cause they know he's trying his best. they all sat down at the table, the squip not to quick to try and eat. 

 

"so how was school today?" mr heere asked. jeremy went into a long rant about play rehersal, and the squip sat back and listened along with mr heere. it was nice to hear jeremy ramble on, the squip didn't realize it was actually quiet funny and cute to listen to a kid go on and on about something. the squip had repressed that passion from jeremy to make him seem more cool. the thought made the squip wince. 

 

"and then brooke brought out this giant tiger head from costumes and i almost screamed!" jeremy said, causing the other two to laugh. "stepehen has jeremy ever told you the tiger story?" mr heere said, and jeremy shot up quickly. "dad we don't talk about that!" he sais sheepishly.

 

"when jeremy was younger we took him to the zoo. oh you should have seen him, he was running around the place looking at everything he could see. theeen we got to the tigers." mr heere started, and jeremy shrunk back into his seat.  "anyway, jeremy went up to the glass of the exhibit and started shouting trying to get the tigers attention, and boy did that work!" mr heere laughed. jeremy tried to escape the table to run off and cringe, but the squip caught him by the hand and made him sit back down at the table. 

 

"the tiger came rushing at the glass. jeremy thought he was going to die! he stated running as fast as he could, which ended up with him falling into a kiddie pond they set up at the zoo to entertain kids. he was not amused." mr heere finished the story and the squip burst out laughing. jeremy pulled his jacket over his red face. "i was like 6!!!" he screamed, causing the other two to laugh harder. 

 

they started cleaning up the table, with jeremy excused due to "traumatic experience at the dinner table" so that left the squip alone with mr heere. "so how do you like it here stephen? i know its not ohio but it must be fun here!" mr heere said kindly. "no no! i love it here!" the squip reassured him. "i just hope we are making your time here as best it can be. i wonder what its like down in ohio. you must have had fun with your dad" mr heere said happily, but the squip quickly changed the mood.

 

"i actually never had a dad" the squip said without thinking. he cringed as he felt the room go quiet and mr heere shift in his place. "stephen im sorry i didn't mean-" he started but the squip cut him off. "don't worry about it! i.....never really met him anyway so it doesn't really matter to me" the squip said reassuringly. there was a beat of silence before mr heere said "why don't we just watch a movie"

************

 

jeremy stuck himself in between the squip and mr heere as he turned on the movie. "jeremy.....why are we watching high school musical?" the squip asked. "well....we have to get into our parts somehow" jeremy joked.

 

an hour into the movie and so much for jeremy getting into his part, cause he was now passed out with his head resting on the squips shoulder, snoring loudly. they watched the movie in silence before mr heere began to speak.

 

"stephen, you know we care about you right?" he said, catching the squip off guard. he turned his head to face mr heere. "umm, yeah i know" he said quietly. "i know you didn't have your dad around, but i hope jeremy and i have helped make this place home to you" he said sweetly. after a beat, the squip spoke up again. "what happened to jeremy's mom?" he asked. looking back in jeremy's memories, he never saw anything about her. "linda was.....she was...." mr heere struggled with a response. "she wasn't the best mother. in the end, it was her call to leave. i don't think jeremy likes talking about it much" he said quietly. "but....how did you feel?" the squip asked slowly. 

 

"linda was my everything" he said after a while. "when she left i.....fell apart. i had trouble learning how to function without her. but im better now, i know with her gone i can finally be free and be myself" he smiled. the squip winced to himself.  _was he jeremy's linda?_ "you and jeremy are a lot more alike than i though" the squip said, and mr heere smiled. "nah, i wish i were the man that jeremy is. he's been through a lot, but hes surviving" he sounded proud. "you're a good man mr heere" the squip smiled, and mr heere smiled back. 

 

they watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence, and jeremy woke up in the end. "is-is it over" he grumbled sleepily. "yes, and it's late, you two should go to bed" mr heere said.  "okay, good night" jeremy yawned as he sat up and made his way to the door. the squip followed him, also sleepy and mummbled

 

"goodnight dad" 

 

suddenly the squip froze where he was standing. well, everyone froze. the squip immediately recoiled in on himself. "uh...i mean....uh...night" he said embarrassed. mr heere stood shock still for a minute, before a wide smile spread across his face. 

 

"goodnight kids" 


	5. i'm always heere for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy isn't as fine as he says he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a super angsty jeremy one shot? we have had fluff for too long its time for sad boys  
> this chapter has to do a bit with jeremy's character and relationship with stephen which i think will help his side in later chapters of the main story (not in the way you probably will think after reading this tho)  
> remember if you ever have anything you want to say or ask about this au my inbox on tumblr (@yesiamthesquip) is open anytime! really! you can talk to me whenever!  
> enjoy the tears

 the squip knew that there were things about jeremy that would never change.

 

his love for old video games, his passion for theater, his quick thinking and his jumpy personality. no matter what the squip had done to him over the time they spent in the same brain, these would always be things about jeremy that wouldn't change. the squip could never take away those things from jeremy. that isn't to say that jeremy was the exact same person he was before.

 

jeremy never slouches anymore. the squip had always made sure he stood up tall and walked with a certain swagger, which jeremy seemed to hold on to. jeremy also stopped his ticks and fidgets. the squip had forced jeremy to stop messing with his hands or the sleeves of his jacket whenever he got bored or stressed. these were things that had better improved jeremy's overall self. he looked more confident when he walked and always looked more proud of himself rather than anxious. it should be a good thing. the squip just wished that's where the differences stopped. 

 

the squip really started to notice things when they were all together. the squip could see how easily jeremy would lose his focus in a conversation, not that he wasn't interested, but that he seemed like he had something else going on in the back of his mind. the group was quick to snap jeremy out of this whenever he fell into it, but it always threw the squip for a loop. he was out of his mind, so what was jeremy so focused on in there?

 

it only got worse from there. he would flinch in people moved to fast. he actively avoided drinking soda at all costs. he would rather watch any other movie over the matrix. the squip tried to push away these little things. _no one else seemed to worry about it, and jeremy didn't seem to have a problem, so why should he have to worry?_ things didn't get really bad until lunch came around. 

 

"so then madeline was like-" chloe rambled on to the rest of the group as the squip came an took his seat between jenna and jeremy. he joined into their regular talk of school and play practice and all other drama nonsense. they had somehow moved from the topic of madeline and her having to work with mr reyes at the hobby lobby to talking about the new spider man movie that just came out. 

 

"did you guys already see it!" jeremy said excitedly. "did you see the one fight scene on the top of the truck! it was amazing! oh my god and the elevator scene!" jeremy went on for a long time about his love for the movie. "i could probably beat spider man in a fight" rich said. "rich, you couldn't win in a fight against spider man even if he was the size of a spider, which is still bigger than you are" jeremy teased as the group burst into laughter. "oh my god jeremy shut up" rich said playfully, but that didn't stop jeremy from having a complete mental switch. it seemed like in a click of a pen, jeremy has stopped laughing, stopped making any noise at all. he practically stopped moving. "......jeremy? are you alright?" christine asked, worried. "uh.....yeah" jeremy said, but his voice seemed distant. Michael gave rich a mean look which caused rich to snap back into action. "hey man! it was a little joke, don't take it seriously. why don't you tell us more about the movie?" rich said awkwardly, and jeremy snapped back into action again, talking about the movie. everyone seemed really uncomfortable, but decided not to press it and just moved on. but the squip couldn't do that. 

 

what happened? rich told jeremy to stop talking and jeremy did it immediately. he hardly even seemed bothered by it, he just did exactly what he was..... _oh my god._

 

the squip was in shock. he thought jeremy was better. after being stuck in jeremy's mind with jeremy parading that his voice was the loudest, the squip didn't think it would be so easy to pull him back into the old habit of doing whatever he was told. there was no way. maybe jeremy wasn't as okay as he thought? 

 

the squip couldn't seem to get his mind off of it. he couldn't even focus in class. he just couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. was jeremy always like this? how bad did the squip hurt him for him to still be so easily influenced like this. he had to know. the squip had to know if this was just a one time thing or if he messed up jeremy bad. he had to know for sure.

 

****************

 

play rehearsal comes around and the squip could not be more nervous. he didn't want to do this. he didn't want to go back to being the thing that he was. but he knew he needed to. he needed to see if this was really a problem jeremy was going through. no one else was willing to bring these skeletons out of the closet, so the squip had to step out of it himself. 

 

he reluctantly walked over to jeremy, who was standing in the middle of the auditorium reading over his script. he was lightly leaning against one of the seats, his eyes glued to the page. the squip felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he got closer to the other boy. he pulled out all the strength he could and put it all into his voice. he narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"oh hey stephen whats-"

 

"sit down jeremy"

 

the voice wasn't mean, but it wasn't kind either. it sounded like a command. it sounded like the squip was the squip again, telling jeremy what to do. the squip watched in horror as jeremy dropped down into the seat closest to him, and for a moment it was like he was gone again. his eyes almost glazed over, looking just as distant as he used to. "oh my god" was all the squip could choke out. 

 

jeremy then snapped back into the moment and let his own horror wash over him. the squip saw the quick recoil of jeremy's emotions as he looked like he was about to cry. the squip felt like he had just ran over a puppy. "jeremy i-" the squip tried to say but jeremy quickly stood up, looking frantic. "i uh...just remembered i forgot something in the library" he stumbled over his words and quickly ran as fast as he could away from the auditorium, away from the squip. 

 

he fucked up. bad.

 

"what was that?" michael said, suddenly appearing behind the squip. "oh! jeremy just...forgot something. i'll go grab him" the squip said and ran off before michael could stop him. 

 

********

 

he finally found jeremy in the boys locker room. football practice was cancelled today so the room seemed completely empty except for the shaking kid huddled up on one of the benches. the squip cautiously approached jeremy. "jer i-" he tried to mumble, but found himself lost for words when jeremy looked up to face him. 

 

somehow the squip didn't realize just how bad he looked. he had some pretty bad bags under his now red puffy eyes, and seemed to carry a large scowl on his face. "how....how could you do that" jeremy chocked, his voice full of venom. "what the hell did you do that for! you had no reason to do that whats wrong with you!" jeremy cried as his voice got louder. he stood up and stumbled his way over to the squip, his shaking had increased ten fold. "i thought you were doing better" jeremy spat when he finally got up close to the squip. "i could say the same for you" the squip responded.

 

jeremy took a step back. "what does that mean?" he scoffed, tears falling from his face at a faster rate. "i thought you were done with this! i thought you were finally your own person who didn't need to follow every command someone gave you!" the squip said as he began walking towards jeremy who was backing away from him. "i thought you were stronger than all of this! stronger than me! when did you start taking orders from others again?" the squip said. jeremy now had his back up against the wall with no where to run. "why can't you drop this?" jeremy stuttered weakly. "because i'm not going to stand around like everyone else while you start acting like the kid you were before who did whatever he was told like he was possessed!" the squip winced at how angry that came out. 

 

the silence flowed through the room before jeremy's weak laugh filled the space. "who said i ever stopped?" he muttered. "what?" the squip said, surprised. "who said i ever stopped acting like a pathetic loser! who said i ever stopped being weak in the first place!" he shouted, his breath picking up dramatically as his eyes began to dart around the room. _oh no_. 

 

"who said i wasn't even like that in the first place! that's the whole reason i got you! and now look where i am!" jeremy said as he began to move frantically. "i'm still the weak pathetic loser i was when i had you with me, i'm still the same pathetic loser i was before i had you with me! i'm still just the same pathetic loser who ruined everyone life cause he wanted to be cool! a pathetic loser is all i am and it's all i'll ever be!" he screamed. the squip went into a full shock.  _jeremy wasn't thinking this way because of the squip, he always thought like this._ the squip never realized that maybe jeremy had always thought of himself this way? the squip was brought back to reality by the harsh silence as he immediately took notice of jeremy, eyes glossy and he shook wildly and hyperventilated, 

 

"jeremy! jeremy can you hear me?" the squip said in a panic. no response. jeremy seemed to be lost in his own mind.  _it was like he was becoming his own squip._ the squip got closer to jeremy, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chin, tilting jeremy's eyes up to meet the squips. 

 

"jeremy? try breathing like me okay?" the squip said softly. he saw jeremy's eyes seem less glossed over as he gave a small nod. it was very quiet in the room again, with the squip whispering calming things to jeremy as he slowly started to relax. finally, jeremy had seemed to come back to himself, and the squip sat him down on the bench and took a seat next to him. 

 

"jeremy i'm so sorry. i should have realized you felt like this and i never even tried to look. i just assumed you were okay, i'm so sorry" the squip said softly, trying to get jeremy to meet his eyes. jeremy let out a long sigh. "i'm tying you know?" he started, "i'm trying to get better at this it's just....hard to handle after everything". "you don't have to handle it alone" the squip said causing jeremy to look up at him again. "w-what?"

 

"i know i have been shitty in the past, but i'm here now. we are all here for you jeremy. you shouldn't be holding these things in" the squip said. "you need to talk to someone about this jeremy. we can help you through it, you don't have to be alone" jeremy seemed unable to come up with a response. "if you ever need anyone, anytime, i will always be here for you" the squip said. 

 

the squip was quickly pulled into a hug and jeremy buried his face into the squips shoulder. the squip could hear jeremy's quiet sobbing as he rubbed his back. "th-thank you" jeremy said, his voice sounding exhausted as he kept his head resting on the squips shoulder. "you ready to head back to the others?" the squip said kindly. "can we just stay like this for a little longer?" jeremy asked as he tightened his grip around the squip. "sure thing bud" he replied, pulling jeremy closer to him. they sat together in peaceful silence as the squips words still rang clear in their minds

 

_i will always be here for you._


End file.
